$\dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{3}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 3}{10 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 5}{6 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{9}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{9} + {5}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{30}$